Abuse
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin dan Namjoon mungkin adalah pasangan kekasih paling aneh yang ada di dunia ini. Seandainya saja Harley Quinn dan The Joker itu nyata, maka mungkin mereka bisa bertanding untuk menentukan siapa yang memiliki hubungan paling aneh di seluruh dunia ini. / NamJin, drabble, Demigod!AU.


**Abuse**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : T+ or maybe M for language.

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Summary** :

Seokjin dan Namjoon mungkin adalah pasangan kekasih paling aneh yang ada di dunia ini. Seandainya saja Harley Quinn dan The Joker itu nyata, maka mungkin mereka bisa bertanding untuk menentukan siapa yang memiliki hubungan paling aneh di seluruh dunia ini. / NamJin, drabble, Demigod!AU.

 **Warning** :

Demigod!AU, Fiction, GS!Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Abuse**

Seokjin tersenyum senang saat Namjoon menghampirinya. Putra tunggal dari dewa Hades itu tetap terlihat tampan seperti biasanya dan Seokjin amat sangat bangga karena pewaris _Underworld_ itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

" _Baby_.." sapa Namjoon sementara Seokjin sudah melonjak riang dan melompat ke dalam pelukan Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum dan perlahan menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Seokjin. Aroma manis alami yang pastinya muncul dari putri tunggal Aphrodite. Seokjin sengaja mendesah dan membuat cengkraman Namjoon di pinggangnya menguat.

Seokjin melepaskan pelukan mereka, " _Play with me_?" ujar Seokjin dengan nada main-main dan dia dengan sengaja menggesekkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke Namjoon.

Putra tunggal penguasa neraka itu tertawa kecil, "Sekarang? Tapi kau bau Zeus, sayangku. Kau bermain dengan Ken?"

Seokjin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang berhiaskan kuku yang dicat _pink_ , " _Oops_ ~" dendangnya main-main. Dia tahu Namjoon tidak akan marah padanya hanya karena dia 'bermain' dengan Ken, putra dari Zeus.

Yah, sebelumnya Namjoon juga pernah memergokinya bermain dengan Taehyung, anak dari dewa Dionisos di pesta dua minggu lalu.

Namjoon menggeleng pelan, "Kau beruntung aku mencintaimu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah kubakar di neraka."

Seokjin tertawa dengan manis, hubungannya dan Namjoon memang tidak tergolong dalam hubungan normal yang sehat. Seokjin sebagai putri Aphrodite sangat gemar berselingkuh dan bermain dengan banyak anak dewa lainnya. Teman tidur Seokjin sudah tidak terhitung walaupun akhirnya dia pasti kembali pada Namjoon, anak penguasa neraka yang sudah benar-benar memiliki hatinya.

Sementara Namjoon sendiri memiliki puluhan selir yang selalu siap sedia melayaninya tiap kali dia merasa 'agak bosan' dengan kekasihnya yang merupakan putri Aphrodite. Memiliki kekasih dengan feromon sekuat Seokjin membuat Namjoon tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah Seokjin. Dia membiarkannya saja karena toh Seokjin juga membiarkannya bermain dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu. Yoongi mengundangku ke pesta di rumahnya minggu depan." Seokjin berujar riang dengan tangan yang senantiasa memeluk lengan Namjoon.

"Yoongi? Anak Hera?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangguk.

"Aku yakin di sana ada Jimin. Apa kau berencana untuk bermain dengannya juga? Ares itu mantan pacar ibumu dan Jimin adalah anak tunggal Ares."

Seokjin tertawa dan mengecup Namjoon, "Aku sudah menawarkan untuk _threesome_ dengan Yoongi. Jimin mau, tapi Yoongi menolak." Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Membosankan sekali."

"Hera itu dewi pernikahan. Wajar saja kalau Yoongi menolak tawaran gilamu." Namjoon mengusap punggung Seokjin, "Kau yang liar benar-benar perlu dikendalikan."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk pinggang Namjoon, "Dan kau adalah orang yang bisa mengendalikanku."

Namjoon tertawa pelan, " _Yeah_ , benar. Karena aku bisa kapan saja membakarmu. Jadi jangan pernah menggunakan hati saat bermain dengan selinganmu. Kau paham?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Tentu."

Seokjin dan Namjoon mungkin adalah pasangan kekasih paling aneh yang ada di dunia ini. Seandainya saja Harley Quinn dan The Joker itu nyata, maka mungkin mereka bisa bertanding untuk menentukan siapa yang memiliki hubungan paling aneh di seluruh dunia ini.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Drabble pendek yang muncul karena aku sedang stress dengan segala kegiatan kuliah.

Aku masih mencoba mengerjakan ffku ditengah semua kerumitan tugas mahasiswa semester akhir ini. jadi aku cuma bisa berharap kalian mau menungguku. Huft T^T

.

.

.

See ya!

.

.

.

P.S:

Drabble ini sendiri tercipta karena aku suka sekali karakter Harley Quin di Suicide Squad. Hahaha

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

.

Thanks!


End file.
